


Where Do Broken Hearts Go?

by mrspayne69



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Child Abandonment, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Issues, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Pain, Underage Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrspayne69/pseuds/mrspayne69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of a girl who fell in love at the age of fourteen. She was with the boy of her dreams for two years before he left to be of X-Factor. They decided to seal their love with what they thought to be an act of true devotion so they would be sure to return to each other. They were mistaken. She became pregnant and he achieved his dreams, leaving her behind. He began dating a certain Danielle Peazer and she lost all hope of his ever returning to her. Yes, I am speaking of Liam Payne. My name is Cassandra, and this is my story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue  
Hi there! This is my story. Pretty typical I guess. Well it is common now-a-days sadly, but here it is. I fell in love or so I thought at 14. I was with him until I was 16. He was a few months older than me, but before he went to audition for the X-Factor, we wanted to put our love into action so we did what we did and I ended up pregnant. It was both our first, but when he made it through I stood by his side all the way from wolverhampton, but he kinda moved on and I had a total breakdown when the father of my child dated Danielle Peazer. So by now you all must know I’m talking about. Liam Payne and I went out had sex and now he has a daughter he doesn’t know about. I had such a bad breakdown I almost killed myself but decided my daughter is more important. I regretted giving her his last name though. I thought he would’ve liked that. Missy Payne. I thought he would’ve been over joyed. But he never contacted me. I went through bullying while I was 7months pregnant. It got so bad I almost stayed at the hospital until I gave birth. I almost had a miscarriage 3 times because the bullying got violent. Throughout the pregnancy I had Liam’s mom, Karen. My mom threw me out because I was a disgrace to our family. So I had to come clean to Karen. She told me how happy Liam will be happy and how he will help raise our baby. She took me to the doctor she went to she helped me get money for the baby supplies. Which resulted in me cleaning her house and that kind of stuff. But I asked her to let me tell Liam and not her. I planned on it until I heard about him and Danielle… Karen helped me secretly without Liam know as I had asked. She respected my wish and was never fond of Danielle, but she was nice for Liam’s sake. Liam was on tour and came in town for one day. That day so happened to be the day I was in labor and his mom told him she was busy and can’t see him, but she missed him so. She bought a small cottage for me as a welcome present to Missy. The cottage was all set up for Missy and I. I promised to pay her back, but she said she’s doing what her son should be doing instead of dating Danielle without ever breaking up with me.  
But that was back in 2010. Now it was 2015. My beautiful daughter is almost 5 and she looks like her father so much. If it wasn’t for my nose and our shared birthmark, no one would know. She had long brown hair and his chocolatey brown eyes. She luckily didn’t have his kidney problem which I would’ve cried about. It was hard enough it being Liam, but not my daughter. She Has his angelic voice and I do the voice exercises he used to do. I also keep her active. I took her to a One Direction concert because my daughter absolutely loves them and Karen spoils her so. Karen gave us two of the front row and backstage passes Liam got for her. Missy was so excited. I kind of dreaded meeting the boys so I asked Karen to do it for me. While she did that I stood around waiting and that’s when I met Mikey. Yes, I should’ve learned my lesson from Liam, but no. After conversing with him we met up got slightly tipsy and slept together and I was once again pregnant. Why is this my luck? This time it’s a little boy and I wasn’t planning on telling anyone but Karen. I decided to ask her to get my uterus tied so it’d be impossible for me to get pregnant ever again, but she said I will regret it one day.   
Oh, I just realized you don’t know my name or what I look like. My name is Cassandra, but Liam always called my Ce. Others tend to call me Cassie though. I’ve got my belly button, eyebrow, and nose pierced. I have my daughter’s name tattooed on my wrists. One has her first name the other has her last name. My hair is a natural blonde but I dyed it a bright Ariel red. My daughter chose it because she love The Little Mermaid. I have a good Job that pays good money so I can spoil my daughter to get our nails done every other Saturday. I am Five foot nine with my five and a half month baby bump showing. I am thinking about getting my lip pierced currently but I’ll wait until after I give birth.   
Everything was going according to plan. That is until my daughter just started screaming while we were in the baby aisle. I of course freaked out and searched quickly up and down the aisle to see what happened when I realized it was because the famous boy band One Direction were standing around talking while Niall shopped around for his nephew.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first two chapters are a little fast so they aren't to good so hold on please? It'll get better I swear.

Chapter 1  
“Missy Eliza Pay-“ I trailed off thinking better then to not use her last name.   
“Mommy! It’s One Direction! Do you guys remember me? My gra-“  
“Missy!” I scolded softly. “Leave these poor gentlemen alone. They have enough of this daily.”   
“It’s fine. We can take a few pictures with her! We’d love to take pictures with such a cute little fan!” Louis grinned at her.   
“Mommy! Please!” She pleaded with her father’s puppy dog eyes.  
“Liam, she does it like you! I think you might be her favorite!” Niall teased.   
“He is! Mommy says I look just like him!”  
“You can take pictures. I need to get a few more things for your little brother.” I told her. I kissed her cheek and risked to look at Liam once again which enraged me that he is standing in front of me and his daughter and he doesn’t even say a word.   
“Ce?” I looked away sadly and angrily.   
“Please just indulge my daughter in the taking of pictures with her favorite singers.” I said slightly bitter.  
“You know mommy?” Missy asked. “Did you know my daddy then?”  
“No, who is he?” He knelt down by her and I could’ve sworn I see a flash of hurt in his eyes. All missy did was shrug.  
“I don’t want to talk about him. He left us before he knew about her just like my poor son. Now please stop prying in my life.” I told Liam. “Both men have left me with child and they will never know. So if you will excuse me I have shopping to do. I have a son coming in a little over 4 months.” I grabbed my daughter’s hand.   
“But I haven’t got pictures taken with them.”   
“I’m sorry, Baby Girl. Maybe another time you go to a concert and see them with Karen, yeah? Speaking of Karen..” I said as I noticed her walk over to me holding up a cute little boy jumper that said ‘My mommy loves me.’  
Before I could stop missy she ran to her and said happily, “Grandme!!!”  
“Grandme?” Liam looked at me.   
“My mother kicked me out so I went to Karen.” I said shoving past him. “That what I got for getting pregnant in high school.”  
“You cheated on me?” He asked making me laugh.   
“Wrong way around!” I turned and slapped him hard. “Danielle!” I softened my voice so Missy wouldn’t hear. “Missy Eliza Payne. I thought you would’ve liked it. YOUR daughter with YOUR last name.” I had tears in my eyes and walked to my daughter and picked her up. “Tell grandme bye. Have a nice life Mr. Payne.” I turned on my heel and carried my daughter out leaving Liam in shock and my groceries behind promising to go back later to shop. I cried the whole way home softly as not to disturb my sleeping daughter in her car seat.   
Liams POV  
“Missy Eliza Payne” I muttered repeatedly with Cassandra’s words playing over again in my head. I looked at the boys who didn’t hear what she said about Missy. “I’m a father.” I said looking at them with a small smile. “She has my last name.”  
“Liam, you just found out?” Niall asked me. “That’s bad mate. She was five or six.”   
I shook my head. “Four. She was conceived the night before my audition to the X-Factor.” I said. “Mom, you knew?”   
She nodded. “She wanted to tell you until you got together with Danielle. She made me promise not tell. Convinced me it was better for her daughter and her. You’ve meet her twice in a month’s time. But, son, throughout the rest of that school years she couldn’t wait to be out. Missy was almost killed… three times…. Because Cassie was bullied for being pregnant. We were thankfully she was born so healthy. Her last three months of pregnancy she spent in the hospital worrying over your daughter’s health. What kept her happy was thinking that you’d be there after the X-Factor, but then Danielle came... She almost killed herself after she gave birth. Almost gave Missy up to a better home while Cassie slowly put herself to sleep like she was a dog. She knew a family she had the shots. Luckily, I stopped her.” By this time I was on the ground crying. She went through so much because of me! “She finally cheered up and her world revolved around Missy, But now... She’s pregnant again. Five and a half months pregnant with Mikey’s child.” I was pissed at Mikey for touching Ce. It made me mad and angry and I had to find her. I had to, but my mother said that’s one thing she won’t do. She won’t help me get in touch with her, but I was determined.   
Cassandra’s POV  
Considering my daughter is four and I am pregnant we have an afternoon routine. When she takes her afternoon nap I lay down with her and nap because lugging a child around in your stomach is pretty exhausting. Today we were slightly late for or nap at 1pm but it didn’t make a difference. We both laid in my bed she curled up as much as she could to me. She was already off in dreamland and I was about to be when I heard someone knocking on the door. I groaned and got up quietly to go answer the door. I walked with one hand on my low back and the other under my stomach. I opened the door with the hand on my stomach then replaced my hand there. “What do YOU want?” I said bitterly.   
“To talk, Ce.” He whispered softly. I looked behind him to his bandmate talking in the car together. “Can I come in?” He was about to step inside When I stopped him.   
“MY daughter is asleep and I don’t want her to wake up and overhear anything.” I said emphasizing that she is mine.  
“She’s MY daughter too! I kind of had a part in it all that night.” He said clearly disapproving that I wanted to claim her as mine only.   
“You are the one that left US!” I said angrily and tried to shove him, but he caught my wrists. “All she knows is that you’re making lots of people happy. I told her that’s why you’re not around. She doesn’t think lowly of you. I couldn’t do that to her. Make her think her dad hated her wasn’t ever part of my plan, but what is a part of my plan is the fact you never know about her! I’ve been here every early morning and late night not having a helping hand from her father. Karen did sometimes when she came for a visit or she wanted to have lunch or something with me. But you left your daughter and me…” I started to sob by now. I sunk to my knees with him still holding my wrists. “I only wanted to give her a father. My son’s father said he would. Was all nice to her and me. Missy liked him a lot. But then he got what he wanted and left like you.” I whispered.   
“Mommy, are you okay?” I heard Missy come up behind me.   
“Yes, baby, your brother just playing with my mood buttons.” I smiled and tried to straighten myself up.   
“Missy, your mother is a wonderful lady who has a wonderful little girl. You are so much like her.” Liam smiled as he knelt down by me and her. His hand went to my stomach and rubbed light circles on it as if it was the most natural thing ever.   
“Mr. Liam, I have a question.” She said and I think Liam had a pang of guilt and sadness.  
“Yes, Ms. Missy.” He said back smiling.  
“Are you my daddy?” She asked him a question I have always wished she would never ask Liam.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a little fast... next chapter it should get better I promise

Chapter 2  
“Missy, go back upstairs please. Liam needs to go. He’s a busy man. Right, Liam?” I looked at Liam.  
“Oh… um… yeah… We can talk some other time.” Liam muttered. Missy turned away and walked upstairs. “Missy, wait!” She turned and looked at him from the top of the stairs. “I am your dad. And I’m so so sorry. I love you. I love you so much.”  
“Really? You’re my daddy?!” She exclaimed happily. She ran down the stairs and jumped into his arms. She had tears running down her little cheeks. I quietly watched from the floor with tears filling my eyes.   
“Yes, baby. I am.” He held her close to him until he finally set her on the floor.  
“Are you here for good? You’re gonna stay? You can take me to school and pick me up and play dollies and cook me lunch when mommy is working and meet my teachers!” She grabbed his hand. “I’ll show you around! Mommy, you gonna come with us?”  
“If I can get up.” I smiled softly and laughed. I struggled a little while until I felt Liam carefully help me up. “Thank you.”  
“Come on daddy!” She grabbed both our hands and pulled us around as she jumped with excitement showing Liam where everything was and explaining things. When she dragged us to my room she was really happy. “And this is Mommy’s room! You can sleep in here with her like all the other mommies and daddies!” She jumped hugging him. “My room is over here and then Richard will be in this room!” She pointed to the room on either side of my room. He followed her and was smiling the whole time. “I’m so glad you came back daddy!” She wrapped her tiny little arms around him.  
“I’m glad I saw you guys at the store.” He whispered. “But I’m sorry I can’t stay.”   
“What?! B-but daddy! You- you just came back!” She pushed him away from her and looked at him angrily with sad tears in her little eyes.   
“I-baby, I can’t stay.” I saw him take a step to her so he can hug her but she ran to her room slamming the door and I heard her soft cries.   
“Liam! What the heck?! I-I can’t believe you just did that! She’s four! All she wants is her dad! All her friends have one, but she only has a mother who is being called the town slut because I keep my children’s father a secret from everyone! Her friends mothers hate me so missy’s friends can’t be with her and all she wanted was a father! That’s what I’m trying to give her! She asked for you to come back for Christmas last year to… That’s why I gave you a look and tried to get you to leave before she knew the truth! All you’ve done is leave me a mess to clean up!”   
“I want to be there for my daughter! But if you only told me!”   
“I didn’t want to distract you from the X-Factor, but then you got with Danielle! I was devastated! I was hurt! And I didn’t want you to reject her as well. I didn’t want her to be hurt.” I said and pushed him against a wall since my emotions are all over the place.   
“Ce… I’m sorry, but I saw you pregnant and I thought you cheated on me so I got with Danielle because she was all over me and I needed to move on.” He said. I turned my back to him.  
“Well, I was pregnant with your child.” I muttered. “And you cheated on me.”  
“I know I’m sorry, Ce.” He wrapped his arms around me and I felt safer then I have in years. His hands were rested on my stomach as he traced light patterns into it. “I didn’t know.” He laid his head on my shoulder like he used to do when we were in love.   
“No!” I pushed him off me. “You can’t do this to me. Just show up and make me feel like I did when we were 16. It’s unfair! Years I was a single mother and you just want to step in like you were here the whole time? No! You can’t do that to me!” I said. “Just please. Leave.” I groaned softly and grabbed my stomach.   
“Something wrong?” he asked holding my stomach.  
“He just kicked for the first time. It’s fine.” I smiled softly.   
“Mikey…” Liam growled softly. “Does he know?”  
“No. He said that we were through.” I said softly.  
“Well, you know what then?”  
“What? I keep getting guys that leave when I end up with child”  
“No, I will be a father to Richard and Missy as best as I can even if I am in another country.” He said his voice full of determination just like before the he went onto the X-Factor.


End file.
